Article holders are commonly used to hang personal belongings such as purses, luggage bags, laptop bags and coats in locations such as a private residence and public locations such as offices, restaurants, airports, clubs, discotheques, and so forth. After hanging their belongings on article holders, people often become careless about them, which makes these belongings susceptible to theft. This is especially true in public locations.
Therefore, the owners/management of public locations face a problem in providing security for articles belonging to their customers. A theft can spoil the reputation, popularity and goodwill of a public location. It is therefore in the best interest of the customers, as well as the management of public locations, to have article hangers that provide a high level of security.
In light of the foregoing discussion, there is a need for a system that protects people from having personal articles stolen.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements, to help in improving an understanding of embodiments of the present invention.